Legacies of Winds
by Xae
Summary: Xaeria and Mantic - the unlikeliest of alliances... and of loves. This is their story. An epic tale of destinies and discoveries. Please critique.
1. Beginnings

****

Chapter One  
_Beginnings in the Dark_

Midnight embraced the forest, stirring its silent, eternal curse amidst the darkened foliage. Whispers grew of the presence borne of the forest, its name infamous yet unspoken. Chilling howls filled the air, climaxed... then silenced.  
The blessing of Innoruuk lived on in Nektulos. Evil would flourish here forevermore. 

While mortal men still feared darkness, even the boldest could not pass through the forest. None... except for one, who was to conquer over the Gods and Dragons, and defy even the Prince of Hate himself... 

Yet fate often crosses the paths of the most unlikely...

***

Observing from the shadows atop a fellen tree, the Teir'Dal princess smiled slowly in satisfaction as the cries of death echoed around her. It was here, close to their home city that young Teir'Dal could perfect their skills of battle, hunting small, pathetic life forms. Borne of Innoruuk himself, these elves relished in darkness, revelled in death... in hatred of all others but themselves.  
She rose, levitating above the crowd, and chanted soft arcane words... A young Knight of Innoruuk below her blinked as the figure hovering above him disappeared into the mists, and footsteps faded into the depths of the forest.  
Away from the gates of Neriak, Nektulos grew darker still, and low resonant whispers surrounded the Teir'Dal as she ran on, still invisible, into the heart of the forest...  


Footsteps. Then silence.

She stopped short, curious to know who it was she had heard, for, despite her ability to sense even the invisible, she could see nothing but the myriad trees. Cursing softly as her invisibility faded, she ran on towards the river, where she sat, ensuring that no-one was around. Opening her book, she began to scribe and memorise her spells in preparation for when she would venture out of the forest towards the Commonlands.   
She was not, of course, ready for the large skeleton which deemed her easy prey; and attacked. Panicking, she stood, injured, trying to step back from it so that she may cast; cursing when she could not. Her health slowly draining, the Teir'Dal began to ready herself for certain death...

An arrow from the darkness. 

It shot right into the skull of the undead, shattering it into a million pieces until it was no more. The Teir'Dal let out a soft moan of relief, then collapsed on the floor. There she lay a few moments, until she found the strength to sit up, resting, her mind in confusion about what had just passed.  
"A thank you would be nice, Dark Elf."   
She spun around, shocked to hear the male voice from behind her; a male, _human_ voice...  
Then she saw him. Armoured in alloy black as the night, short hair silver-white, with eyes of ice blue, stood a human. He wielded two impressive blades, with a quiver slung over his shoulder.... she knew it was a ranger.  
"A human! A _ranger_?! Here, in my forest?" she cried. "Your kind are not welcome here. Leave _now_ lest you wish to die, human!"  
Her rescuer merely raised an eyebrow, showing no expression but a faint glimmer of amusement.  
"The forests are _my_ home," he insisted, with defiance in every tone of his voice. The Teir'Dal was taken aback at this.  
"Do you not fear the evil here? Do you not _feel_ it? Leave at once, ranger!"  
"I fear nothing," he said, his voice unwavering, "Now why don't you return to your filthy caves, Dark Elf?"  
She glared at him threateningly.  
"How **dare** you speak to me like that?" she cried, "No-one speaks to me in such a manner! I am a _princess_!"  
The amusement of the ranger was clearly only enhanced by this, and he smiled.  
"Then it would seem I have rescued a princess," he chuckled, "does that not merit a reward?"  
"Well..." she glanced around nervously, seeming somewhat hesitant to continue on that point, "It is of no consequence to you, ranger. You had no reason to rescue me..."  
"I wanted only to rid the forests of that vile undead; I was doing you no favour, Dark Elf."  
"As it should be, human," she paused, "Now... _leave_, or I shall call the guards on you!"  
"Dark Elven guards?!" The ranger laughed heartily at her feeble attempt. "They are but young, weak fools!"  
She had to admit this was true, however embarrassing it was to have such weaklings represent her grand race.  
"You are not worth my time ranger." Scowling, she turned to run far from the insolence of this mere **human**.

Vines suddenly lashed out of the earth around her, entangling her legs.

She was stopped short, struggling to move.  
"How _dare_ you root me?!" she cried, glaring fiercely at him. He stared back at her, his blue eyes containing the same glint of amusement, which soon grew to a hearty laugh.  
"So, dark elf, what now?" he taunted playfully.  
She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, clearly trying to contain her anger. Yet a realisation soon dawned upon her and she smiled slowly... cryptically. Puzzled, the ranger's smile faded, and he gazed at her inquisitively. She waved her arms over her head, as colours emerged from her hands. Drawing her arms back in, she opened her eyes...

Her eyes.

His gaze became fixed upon them, watching as their natural purple glowed vividly, brightly. A dazzling aura shone around the Teir'Dal, as the forests behind her faded into it's light... All he saw was her, and her only. She smiled at him, a sinister smile, yet strangely enticing... Strangely mesmerising...  
Alarms rang at the back of his mind as a realisation began to stir, although before it could form, the Teir'Dal raised her arms once again. The aura around her became brighter still, and she rose up into the air, standing above him. Voices whispered through his mind...   
_Bow down to me..._  
Without hesitation, he obeyed. "Yes, my master."  
_Yessss... Bow down for I am Xaeria D'Xire, a Princess of all Teir'Dal.  
Who is thy master?_  
"My master is Xaeria."  
She began to chuckle, at which he only smiled.   
"Ohh you look _pathetic_ human," she laughed, "It is so tempting to kill you..."  
She looked him up and down with interest. Of a human, he was undoubtedly a fine specimen, even strangely attractive...  
"Of course," she began slowly, taking a step closer to him, "It would be far more fun to-"  
A sudden violent push, and a _swish_ of a blade, and she found herself laying on the ground, the ranger above her, his sword pointed down at her.  
"So, _Xaeria_," he said, "enchantress, are we?" A cold smile grew across his face.  
"Indeed," her voice was shaky, threatened, "Ranger..."  
"Mantic," he said, loosening his grip. She lay, confused, as he began to get up. "Mantic Morrowind."  
He replaced his sword in it's sheath, and held out a hand.  
She considered for a moment, puzzled at this sudden change of heart, then took it, allowing herself to be helped up. Standing, she immediately released his hand and took a step back.  
"You should leave, Ranger..." she began, although less forcefully than before. Seeing no reaction from him, only the faintly amused expression, she continued:  
"Why.. Why did you not kill me?"   
"Because," he said, looking her in the eyes, "You didn't kill me either. Now we are even, _Xaeria_."  
"Aye, we are even. So now you must leave," she insisted.  
Mantic grinned at her, then bowed. "As you wish, Master." He winked, then disappeared into the forests.  
"Good riddance! Let me never see you in _my_ forests again!" she called after him, although she knew it would be in vain. She sighed, perplexed by the whole encounter, then made her own way towards the Commonlands... 

* * *

_**Authors Note: Chapter two coming soon :) Please please please review and Keep reading!**_


	2. Reunions

****

Chapter Two  
_Reunions_

Midday heat swelled and sweltered, intense, almost tangible, amongst the sands lining the mouth of the tunnel. Here, it grew fiercer still, thriving amongst the perpetual mass which gathered; traders, travellers, and those who had come to seek futile shelter from the harshness of the deserts beyond. The heat was rivalled only by the bustling noise of such a crowd. This was common ground; filled with multitudes of races and religions, inevitably and invariably casting aside their barriers in the interests of money and rare goods. 

Amidst this crowd a small woodelf form could be seen leaning against the wall. Female. Her face painted by the dim flicker of the torch above her, illuminating her. She listened to the calls of the nearby traders, running a hand through her short, golden hair. Her face held the somewhat irked look of one who had been out travelling and hunting for some time, and sought refuge in the safe haven of the Commonlands. She should have remembered however, that the Commonlands, although safe, were in no way a refuge for those needing a much deserved rest.   
A universal, Norrathian truth.  
Another truth was the matter of wood elven females in this part of Antonica. She should also have remembered this as she drew the unwanted attention of a nearby half elven male. She caught his eye momentarily, and instantly regretted doing so.  
"Ahh m'lday, lonely are you?" he grinned at her. "Well, Devn will put an end to that, m'lady!"  
She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, directing her glance pointedly away.  
"Aww, no need to play 'ard to get m'lady!" Devn chuckled, drawing a step closer. He looked entirely human, if not for his ears and height; his face was scarred from battle, although partly hidden by his long red hair. A cocksure smile complemented his manner perfectly. He glanced at her clothing. "Druid, are you?"  
Her irked expression changed slowly to a malevolent smile.  
"Aye." She spoke softly, as Devn leant against the wall, folding his arms. His grin grew wider.  
"Thought so," he said. "Well, m'lady, how about you grant me the Spirit of the Wolf and I can rush you to a nice little inn somewhere?"  
Looking amused, she shifted her weight against the wall, mirroring him.  
"Very well," she smiled.  
Looking somewhat surprised at his apparent success, the half elf laughed out loud rejoicing, then gestured for her to begin casting. The female followed suit, raising her hands into the air to begin her spell...

A vicious red glow began to flow from her palms as she smiled menacingly at him.

Taken aback at this he uncrossed his arms and cried out.  
"What are you doing?! That is not-"  
A rapid _swish_ cut through the air like a knife, and the echo of metal penetrating rock resonated around the area, drawing the silent attention of the crowds momentarily, until the usual commotion of the tunnels resumed.  
Breathless, the female recovered from her interrupted spell to focus on what had just passed. Just inches in front of her face, buried in the wall was an arrow, it's metal shaft gleaming.

Footsteps sounded softly on the ground behind her. Then, a voice, unwelcome, and all too familiar.

"Leave him, Dark Elf."  
She turned to see the human towering over her, his black armour illuminated in the glow of the torch.

_Mantic_. 

"You!" She snarled. The ranger only grinned back.  
"Hail, Xaeria," he said, the air of amusement still in his voice. Devn the half elf looked bewildered.  
"**Dark Elf**!" He cried, his hand grabbing the hilt of his sword, drawing it swiftly out of its sheath. "Enchantress! How dare you attempt to kill me!"  
He swung his blade at her violently. She shrieked, jumping back, knowing she was helpless in combat. A sharp pain ran through her arm, and she realised she was bleeding. Devn lifted his sword again, and began striking it down in haste. With even greater alacrity, the clash of metal sounded, and he found himself countered by the ranger.  
"Leave her be," he said gravely. Scowling, Devn drew his sword back into its sheath and disappeared into the crowds. Mantic watched him leave, then turned back to face Xaeria. She lay once again in pain on a heap on the ground, suffering the indignity of _again_ being rescued by a _Human_. _This_ human. Mantic.  
"Ranger," she said, her voice somewhat meek from weariness.  
"The name, if you remember, is Mantic," he said, bending down to where she lay.  
"I know who you are," she murmured, clutching the gash on her arm as it began to _throb_ in pain. Her illusion faded, and her long, ebony hair lay strewn over the sandy ground. Mantic gazed at her momentarily, then lifted her up.  
"Come," he said, "You are in bad condition." He placed a hand to the wound, as a blue glow emanated from his palm, healing her wound, alleviating the pain. He continued until it began to fade into a scar. Looking somewhat drained, he stopped to sit on the ground in order to rest. He closed his eyes for a few moments. A sudden feeling of tranquillity washed over him, and he sighed, opening his eyes.   
Xaeria was standing in front of him, her face solemn, instead of her usual dubious glare.  
"Thank you, Mantic," she said earnestly. "Again, I owe you my life."  
Mantic stood up, and slung his quiver over his shoulder. "Aye, more times than you know, Dark Elf."  
Xaeria glanced at him, looking rather nonplussed, at which he grinned. He continued, "You need supplies, I understand, Xaeria?"  
Glancing at her nearly diminished backpack, she nodded, "Aye ranger."  
"I have need to venture into Freeport, and will help you with supplies if you accompany me?"  
She considered for a while, then resolved to perhaps trust this ranger. His offer seemed genuine. "So I shall, human. So I shall."

*** 

The heat of midday had soon diminished into the subtle warmth of the afternoon in Freeport. Cloaking herself as a human female with hair of auburn, Xaeria passed freely into the City of Men. The Militia regarded her indifferently, but this was not so with her counterpart at whom they glared dubiously; a sentiment which Mantic was all too happy to return.  
"Corruption," he whispered to Xaeria, "is the only order upon which the Militia is based."  
Xaeria glanced at him with an air of superiority, "Corruption, ranger, is a perfectly valid order. As is hate."  
Momentarily shocked, Mantic turned to face the human female walking beside him. He then let out a laugh and shook his head.  
"Of course Dark Elf," he smiled. "Of course."  
Xaeria began to reply to this clearly patronising remark, when Mantic grabbed her wrist and turned into the Freeport Inn.  
"An inn?" she said suspiciously.  
"Of course," he said. "You don't have inn's in your caves?"  
Xaeria glared. "There are indeed inn's in Neriak," she said. "But why are we here?"  
Mantic nodded to the innkeeper as he approached, and tossed him a bag of platinum pieces.  
"I occasionally take up residence here when I am in the area," he explained as he led the way up the narrow staircase.  
"Your... home?" asked Xaeria.  
"Nay, a ranger's home is the forests, the land. This is merely a shelter."   
Xaeria mouthed an "Oh", and glanced around, somewhat disgusted. She had never favoured human architecture, nor decor. Mantic unlocked a door at the end of the corridor, revealing a small, bare room, containing only a chest of drawers, a desk, and a bed. Walking over to the drawers, he pulled out a bag of bandages, which he tossed over to Xaeria. She caught it, nodding in thanks, and sat down on the small wooden chair. Mantic still stood at the drawers, seemingly searching for something.  
Xaeria cleared her throat. "You've been... following me, haven't you." It was a statement rather than a question, at which Mantic did not react, only mumbling a response as he continued searching the drawers.  
"I said not so."  
"No, but I know you have. How else would you have been there at the tunnel?"  
"Coincidence, Dark Elf?" His voice was grave, as if in deep concentration in his search.  
"I do not believe you." She paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. She then stood up, and dropped her illusion. "Why do you save my life so, human? I am Teir'Dal. What is to stop me killing you now as you stand there with your back open to me, your guard down?"  
Mantic turned his head to face her, and looked her in the eyes for a moment. He then his attentions back to his search.  
"You will not kill me."  
Xaeria glowered at him momentarily, recast her human illusion, then sat down. She, a princess of Teir'Dal could surely kill a human if she so wished; why did he have no fear of her? _And why did she not want to?_.  
_I have no need,_ she told herself, _ this ranger could prove useful in many other ways... alive._ That thought had not crossed her mind before; Mantic had proven himself to be a most worthy adversary to whatever crossed his path. Surely this could be used to her advantage. With a ranger under her control she would be the most powerful enchantress ever... It was certainly in her power to _charm_ him, their meeting had proven that to be so...  
"Xaeria," Mantic's voice halted her thoughts. He was now standing to face her, the drawers behind him shut. She noticed his hand was clasped shut, as if holding something. "Xaeria, you believe in Fate? In...destiny?"  
Xaeria did not answer immediately, but gazed at him pondering, then spoke slowly.  
"I believe that one day Innoruuk will reign supreme over the Gods," she paused. "And I shall be his queen."  
Surprisingly, Mantic's reaction was but a mere sigh, then silence for a few moments.  
"Xaeria. You speak of Innoruuk. Of Hate, " he said softly. "Yet why do you not kill me? And why do I not kill you?"  
Still, Xaeria only stared, a bemused look upon her face. Mantic walked over to the window, opening it, and gazed out over the bustle of Freeport. There he stood for a moment, letting the warmth of the zephyr caress his face, breathing it in.  
"I must go to the West," he said finally. He turned to face her. "Xaeria, I invite you to come with me."  
He peered at her intently. Xaeria's human facade still revealed her true Teir'Dal nature, her eyes still gleaming violet. Despite her human height, she looked small and frail as she sat across the room from him. He could tell she was considering his offer, although she looked slightly perplexed. For a few minutes more, the silence between them did not break, until she spoke:  
"Very well, Ranger." Her voice had regained it's air of royal dignity. "I shall accompany you."  
Mantic looked at her gravely, as he clenched his fist tighter around something. "So it is sealed. We shall travel tomorrow. The evening draws in soon, and you are weary."  
Although irritated at this remark, she could not deny his perceptiveness. Questions filled her mind, although her need for rest overruled them.  
"Come Xaeria," Mantic said, "We shall venture downstairs, you are in need of food."  
Xaeria stood, and walked towards the door. She peered behind her at Mantic, who motioned for her to continue ahead. Opening it, she walked out of the door and back down the corridor towards the stairway. Behind her she heard the soft _thud_ of the door closing, but Mantic did not appear out of the room. Xaeria shrugged, and continued downstairs, ensuring her illusion was intact.

Tomorrow, they were to go. 

* * *

**_Authors Note: As usual please review! Chapter 3 coming soon :) Just a note that the protagonists of the story are actual characters on the Antonius Bayle server. If any minor characters are given names which belong to your character(s) and you're not happy with this please tell me and I will change it. Keep reading!_**

**_Authors Note 2: I have ironed out all the typos (which I have noticed!) in the first and second chapters! If you notice any more please say so! I will try to proofread before posting in future, lol :) And just to reiterate: please please please review!! :)_**


End file.
